Chances Are
by Lil Dreamer
Summary: Quatre likes Duo. Will a dream give him the courage to tell him? 42


Chances Are 

**Chances Are**  
Gundam Wing songfic  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: shonen ai  
Notes: "Chances Are" is by Bob Seger and Martina McBride; Gundam is by... someone not me. Some of you may notice slight similarities to Willow's "Thinking of You." I read that before this one was ready to post. We've talked about it, and it's pure coincidence, swear.  
Pairings: 4+2/2+4. You'll have to figure out the others. I like puzzles.  
Gotta thank my betas for putting up with a lot during this one. *g* Mademoselle22 and Destiny-chan (BTW, you are a very silly girl. Had to tell you that. Go! Candy!) are the ones to blame if you see mistakes. 'S'not my fault! *innocent smile and halo hovering somewhere in the vicinity of my ankle*

_**Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by **_

  
There he is. Again. Winner, how did you end up outside his door this time? I'd wager you don't know yourself. I rarely concern myself with any of your actions, but this time I think I have just cause. I want him happy, and you're the one who is best for that.

Have you ever noticed him light up when you enter a room? He hangs on your every word, letting nothing distract him from you. Or do you notice, casting his actions aside as your own wishful thinking? Making more of them than is there, afraid his attentions are only in your head? I assure you, angel, they're not.

He doesn't notice the rest of us when you are there. The old song, "I Only Have Eyes for You," his heart is singing it to you. You need only listen.

For both your sakes, I hope you do. The two of you deserve to be happy. Together. I'll be content with that knowledge once you are.

  
_**Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way  
All the rules of logic don't apply**_

  
Quatre pulled his hand away from the door as though it was on fire when he realized just where he was. _How did I..._ It didn't matter. He had no cause to knock on the other pilot's door. _That's the third time this week!_

Quatre leaned forward and rested his forehead on the door for just a second before he caught something out of his eye at the other end of the hall. He spun toward the window quickly but saw nothing. The smallest pilot turned back to the stairs, sadly shaking his downturned head in a gesture of defeat as he watched his shoes shuffle slowly across the runner.

  
_**I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light**_

  
Quatre knew exactly what he wanted in this hoped-for relationship, and he felt a faint blush rise at the thought of how the others might react if he said it aloud. Stares, raised eyebrows, that he could take, but the teasing he knew would come from one particular pilot would be unbearable this time, even if it came with the best of intentions.

"Oh, Duo," he sighed as he slumped to sit on the stairs. His chin found its way into the palm of his hand and he stared blankly out the front door, unaware that multiple sets of eyes were watching his movements.

  
_**I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met**_

  
Duo lay on his back on the bed in his room at Quatre's safehouse tossing a small ball up. He was lost in the past, his thoughts on the mission that had finally introduced the five pilots. When Heero went to disarm the missiles that threatened to destroy both the Gundams and the base, Duo took the opportunity to get to know one of the newfound pilots, Quatre Raberba Winner.

A small, honest smile, one quite unlike any the other pilots had ever seen from him, graced his face. _Quatre..._

  
_**I recall your laughter and your smile**_

  
It never mattered how bad things were. Quatre was always there with a smile, kind words, hot chocolate, a hug, pretty much whatever was needed was already there when he was around. Quatre took his role as mother hen of the pilots seriously, or at least, that was what Duo had told him the day before when Quatre was pestering Wufei about having done his morning kata out in the rain.

  
_**I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease**_

  
Even that first night he was able to make Duo feel better. When Heero went into that base, Duo was ready to run for the hills. It was bad enough that they wouldn't be able to get away in time, but then Heero decided his name was "Hero" instead. Duo would have abandoned him, but Quatre's faith in a boy he didn't even know was unshakable, and the two instead found carriers for theirs and Heero's Gundams.

  
_**I remember all your grace, your style**_

  
They didn't have much time to talk that night, but even in this serious situation, Quatre amazed Duo with his ability to put others before himself. Quatre did his best to assure Duo that Heero would complete his mission safely. When the pilots separated, Quatre's smile didn't show even a trace of "I told you so."

That same attitude was exhibited time and again whenever the pilots met. Like now at the safe house and Quatre's little stunt with Wufei the day before. Duo was, quite frankly, jealous of the attention the others were getting, and ended up spending most of his time alone in his room bored out of his mind. But to him that was better than sitting downstairs getting angry at his friends for something they hadn't even done. He certainly didn't want to say something that would give him away to Quatre. He didn't want the blonde's pity for his silly little crush. Not that Quatre would actually call it "silly," but...

  
_**And now you're all I long to see**_

  
Duo sat up abruptly when he heard a faint noise at the door. Maybe it was Quatre. Nah... Although he'd been the one to come get Duo at mealtimes, convinced that nothing was wrong with Duo being in his room alone because his room was where the video games were kept.

_Wishful thinking, I guess._ He wanted it to be Quatre; he wanted Quatre to come in and mother-hen him if only to get the attention. But at 7 o'clock at night, there wasn't much for Quatre to bug him about. He'd gotten up for the day, eaten all his meals, and there just wasn't anything constructive he could start this late in the day. He flopped back onto the bed and returned his attention to the tennis ball.

  
_**You've come to mean so much to me**_

  
_So, Q, what would you say if you ever found out, hm? I really, really hope this is a crush. A crush is something I'll be over soon enough. I don't think you are, though. Do you have any idea what you've turned me into?_ It was true; Quatre had changed him. Duo Maxwell had never needed anyone in his life before. Oh, sure, it was great to have people to talk to, but you could just walk up to a stranger at a bus stop for that. Companionship was much harder to come by. He couldn't afford to let anyone in easily, not when he was Shinigami personified.

Duo was no stranger to physical relationships. He'd even had a fling with Heero soon after they'd met. It was completely a sex-type thing. Heero was the one who made Duo ask himself the really tough questions: gay? straight? gay? straight? ooh, forgot bi! gay? bi? straight? _Jury's still out on that one,_ he thought. Heero was also the one who first noticed Duo's growing attraction for the Sandrock pilot and who kept pushing him to tell Quatre. They had gone back to being "friends without benefits" weeks ago, but Duo still couldn't bring himself to say anything to the blonde.

But a sex-type thing wasn't at all what Duo wanted with Quatre. He wanted to finally really let down those barriers. He wanted companionship. He wanted someone to hold and to hold him when he'd had a really bad day or just because. He wanted a reason to come out of each of their battles. Quatre was unwittingly already his reason, but Duo needed more. _Oh, Shinigami, don't let me fall in love with him. I think it would be too easy to do._

  
_**Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight**_

  
Duo gave the ball one last toss toward his closet. It had been hours since he heard the noise outside his door, hours since he started thinking about Quatre. Those thoughts had taken a spin on the hentai side, though, and Duo decided he'd better just sleep before he got it in mind to jump the other boy.

"Oops, forgot how tennis balls like to bounce."

Ignoring the mess created when the ball knocked into his desk, Duo stripped down to his boxers and tugged the covers over his head.

Earlier, on the other end of the house, Quatre had been staring wistfully at the fireplace. The other three pilots watched as he sighed and slumped further into the couch.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go on to bed. Good night."

Hr felt three set of eyes watched him slowly trudge up the stairs, but he all he could do was wish Duo's were among them.

He paused outside Duo's closed door. At least he could hope, and maybe in his dreams...

  
_**You'll be smiling like the night we met**_

  
Duo looked around in what was turning out - hell, starting out! - to be a very weird dream. First, some dark-haired girl he was sure he'd never seen before took him by the hand, saying only, "This is what would make him happy. I owe him, so I'm helping." She didn't say another word before she led him to this place.

It was fuzzy, kind of. The room, or whatever, was in a background of pale pearl gray, and nothing was very defined. Edges blurred, colors faded and blended into each other. It was beautiful, but Duo was left wondering where he was and who "he" was. Something was weird.

"Duo?" He spun toward the voice.

"Quatre?" Duo was amazed by the smile that appeared just as he had been the first time he'd seen it. From their surroundings, he knew this was a dream, and he released his inhibitions. He'd wake up in the morning alone, but that would be worth the chance to have him this once. He reached for Quatre and caressed his cheek and breathed, "Beautiful..."

"Duo?" Quatre's eyes were opened wide. "Is this- Are you-?"

  
_**Chances are I'll hold you  
And I'll offer all I have**_

  
"Shhh, Quatre," Duo whispered. He laid a finger gently on those intriguing lips to keep the words in. Even in a dream he was afraid Quatre might somehow turn him down. "Does it matter? We're here, and I know I want to be. Don't you?"

Quatre nodded, fearful of breaking his silence. This dream had swept his feet out from under him, but his confusion was a good confusion. It all started when that guy pointed him in this direction. Something about him felt familiar, but Quatre knew he'd never met the boy before. "Hey, I think this might work," were the only words he said before he vanished. Quatre kept walking until he saw Duo.

Quatre knew what he wanted from the braided pilot, but would this Dream Duo do?

  
_**You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby, you're the best I've ever met**_

  
He would. For practice. And if it went well, Quatre would confess his feelings as soon as he woke up.

Quatre looked up into glowing violet eyes and held them while he pushed Duo's hand away from his mouth. Once the way was clear, Quatre barreled into Duo's chest and held tight. Duo looked surprised, but a happy smile won out as he raised his arms to return the embrace.

Duo felt warmth through his shirt and marveled at how real the dream felt. This Dream Quatre was almost too good to be true. He pulled Quatre down with him to sit on the ground and almost laughed when Quatre squirmed around so that he was sitting in Duo's lap. Quatre rested his head on Duo's shoulder and cuddled into the slightly taller pilot. Duo rested his head on top of Quatre's.

Two minds were there, but their thoughts matched that night: _This is what I wanted. This feels right._

  
_**And I'll be dreaming of the future**_

  
Quatre reluctantly pulled out of Duo's arms. He could feel himself being pulled out of the dream. Stroking Duo's cheek, he whispered, "I have to go. I don't want to, but..."

Duo felt like crying. The time he'd spent in the dream was perfect, and now the one he'd spent it with was leaving. It just seemed incredibly unfair. He readorned one of his masks for Dream Quatre's sake, though. "Ok. I'll be seeing you, Quatre."

And Quatre slowly disappeared.

  
_**And hoping you'll be by my side**_

  
Quatre half expected Duo to be there when he woke. _That dream was so real. But Duo wouldn't just sit with me all night. He'd never sit that still. He's too alive..._ Quatre remembered the promise he'd made the night before. _And I will tell him. But I think I should wait until later. He's probably asleep now, anyway. But it was a nice dream..._

Mind set to talk to Duo "later," Quatre made his way downstairs to see which of his fellow pilots were hungry.

  
_**And the morning I'll be longing for the night**_

  
But all was not silent in the room across the hall. Duo woke early, sleep not as fulfilling once his dream ended. _I'm going to drive myself crazy. I should just go talk to Q and ask. I know I've got it bad when I start dreaming about the guy._ Duo tried in vain to go back to sleep and ended up talking to himself when the efforts only frustrated him more.

"You know, it would be a lot easier just to go down to the kitchen and see him for breakfast. Everyone else is probably down there, considering it's," he paused to check the clock and groan, "7 a.m." He'd decided his course of action the night before, and the dream wasn't going to deter him for long.

"So, Duo, how are you going to impress the guy into going out with you? Impress? Why should I? He knows me, and nothing I do today is going to change that. Bah. You should at least shower before you go down. Don't want him to think you'd take him to the sewer. For once, me, you've actually got a good idea." But even the repetitiveness of taking a shower and brushing out his hair couldn't help his nervousness.

  
_**For the night**_

  
Duo is up early this morning. He looks better than he has the last few weeks, somewhat refreshed. He casts me an indecipherable look and runs his fingers through his hair before turning to Winner. I wonder what that was for.

"Good morning, Duo!" Oh, dear, Winner is now perky. I think it would be prudent to warn the others before they walk into this, but I'm curious as well. I suppose it beats the nervous tremors he was experiencing before. I very nearly thought he was afraid of me. Hm... The shaking is still there.

"Hey, Kit-Kat," he replies, smiling at the blonde before nodding in my direction. I raise my cup in acknowledgment. Soon food is on the table in front of him, and he inhales it.

"You look awake this morning," I point out. "Did you sleep well?"

"Never figured you one to care, but yeah, I guess I did." I must have raised an eyebrow at this, because he finishes, "Good dreams, anyway."

A strangled sound comes from Winner's direction, and his cheeks turn rosy. "Sorry. I think I swallowed something wrong," he chokes out.

Duo watches him. Just then the others enter from the hanger, finished with their upgrades and _whatever else_ they were doing, I assume. Duo watches them for a moment, earning an impatient speaking look in response that I imagine says, _Get on with it!_, and when he again speaks, his voice is so low it's almost a whisper. "Hey, Quatre, can we talk?"

"Um, ok."

As the two leave the room, I trade my own impatient speaking looks with the others. Their reticence generally astounds me. Once I am sure the Talkative Ones are out of hearing, I let my opinion, most likely the same as the others', out:

"It's about damn time."

A smirk confirms the shorter one's agreement. "Hn."

~owari~

Bonus points if you can tell me who each of the unnamed people are! I think there are 5. Are you up to the challenge? *g*


End file.
